


Human

by ofmoonlightnstardust



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Eleventh Doctor, F/M, POV Eleventh Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust
Summary: Request: Yes, by @ryuzakiackerman1 (old)~Hi can you do one shot 11th Doctor and reader being from the future and living in some kind of fallout shelter and Doctor taking with him and showing her stars and they slowly fall for each other…~Summary: Times are hard when the doctor gets melancholic. But Y/N, which this version of the doctor has fallen deeply for, is always there to cheer him up. On a starry night, he not only tells her what she already knows but he also shows her what he hasn’t dared to confess to anyone else before.Warnings: just fluff and angstA/N This is an old repost from tumblr;)
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Original Character(s), Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/You
Kudos: 14





	Human

On an unknown planet far far away from the place we humans call home…

‘Doctor, why don’t you ever tell anyone your name?’, you asked quietly, staring at the green fields that were barely visible in the last shimmers of daylight. The Doctor and you were sitting on the highest peak, the sky above you exploding into darkness speckled with diamonds, the sun's last farewell long vanished. You turned your head to face the man sitting beside you, face plastered with an expression of deep thought, frowning while thinking about the question you had just dared to ask him, about what he could, no what he was ready to confess to his companion without lying like he did so often. Honesty was something she deserved at least, the girl who always stood by his side.

When the Doctor didn’t respond immediately, caught up in his thoughts, something he often did these days you continued:

‘I know it’s the secret of the universe and such…’ 

The Doctor turned his body to face you, tilting his head, and stared into your eyes with an intensity seldom seen but a slight smirk plastered on his face as he realized that your cheeks were flushed at the sudden eye contact between the both of you.

‘D-doctor, don’t look at me like that….’, you tried to explain yourself, lowering your eyes to your nervous hands, folded on your lap. 

‘You know that there is no need for you to explain but why are you, yourself, not more than the doctor for some people. You know, it’s not exactly the name I meant, obviously…your name…but more why you’re nothing - no one permanent. Why do you only ever barely touch the lives of people? How can such a thing make anyone happy?’ 

As you dared to face the doctor’s intense stare and scanned his frowning face for an answer. He had a weird look on his face, admiring you as if you were the rarest discovery he had made and you felt as if you only began to understand the deep longing inside of him, the vulnerability that was his best weakness but biggest strength at the same time. You saw how he struggled to find words to explain his ways but he took your hand that had suddenly started shaking into his before he raised his voice to make sense of his thoughts.

‘…Fear, Y/N’, he admitted, his intense stare never leaving your face. He had the ability to show you his ways with only less than a look.

‘It’s not like…I DO want to stay, even very badly…’, he whispered. 

‘-but they always leave’, he confessed, breaking the stare, gaze fading away into distant galaxies.

‘A name, written on a birth certificate, written on a tombstone, an identity that has found its ending before the name is written down completely for the first time’, he murmured more to himself than to anyone else as he began to lose himself in the complexity of his mind.

‘I…understand. I think I begin to at least’, you said as you led him back to reality. In an instant you hesitated mid-sentence before continuing, squeezing his hands lightly. 

‘I’ll be there as long as you need me, as long as we need each other.’

Sometimes there was so much more to the simplest revelations the doctor made about his long life. But you hoped he’d find what he was looking for in the future, with you or with anyone or simply for himself. The way he looked at you, that handsome silly man you had fallen for on your first encounter, got you every time. The fluffy hair, the silly suit and bow tie, the handsome face, and sense of adventure shimmering in his eyes, stripping you off all your insecurities. He giggled as he got a sense of your flustered face for the second time of the day.

The doctor needed to admit to himself that he felt a sudden kick of confidence, hot adrenaline shooting through his veins as he took in the flustered girl in front of him, a girl he had been subtly trying to impress since the day he met her. He finally decided to possibly take a little more action. She got his head spinning today too as she broke him free of his sullen brooding, fueled by the curiosity he adored so much about her. He hoped to call her his in the future, ignoring the thoughts that had already planned out a future with her or as much as a future a timetraveller can have…his brain had therefore rather planned a past, present, and future for the both of them…

‘I’m glad that you understand because who else could an old man possibly tell that his biggest fear is two simple words, usually a surname and family name you know, than his best girl?’, he teased, winking at you, totally unaware but totally aware also of the effect he had on you, how he made your head spin, your legs wobbly and your heart beat faster with such a silly statement. 

‘I am your best girl? Oh, doctor is that a confession?’, you tried to play off your feelings with humor, probably your best defense mechanism.

‘YES!’, he bolted out, eyes widening at the word that just came out of his mouth. ‘Oh you traitorous thing’, he thought, desperately trying to come up with a smart move to play it off.

‘No…I’, he tried, cringing at the desperate tone he let on. ‘I mean…I don’t know, maybe?!’ He thought he possibly couldn’t screw it up any better. When he saw the pure expression of shock on your face he nervously gulped. 

‘Come on Y/N, you know you’re my favorite?!’, he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air before slowly retreating. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

You were absolutely certain he was teasing you, toying with you like he did so often but this time you weren’t amused because this time his mindless jokes hurt…

‘Currently anyhow…’, you whispered, more to yourself than to anyone. ‘It doesn’t matter anyways to you, does it?’

The doctor frowned at first, catching up as he dropped the teasing in an instant, scooting closer to you, his face close to you, breathing in your scent.

‘I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean it like that’, he explained. You kept your head lowered, eyes glued to the ground.

‘Will you please look at me?’, he breathed. ‘Or even better, look at the stars, this one especially’. He pointed at the brightest star to be seen on the horizon. ‘All these different speckles of light, scattered in the dark night sky, the beauty of the whole but the uniqueness of this one, you. This is what I see when you laugh about my dumb joke, when you use your wits and cleverness on a quest, or when you tease me. I can see the universe more clearly.’ 

The breath he let out after the insecurely spoken confession was shaky as he waited for an response. You looked at him in disbelief now, your eyes widened and mouth dropping to your stomach.

‘This one looks bloody awfully like the north star everyone can see on…Earth?! This is no hideout, its earth, isn’t it?!’, you asked in smug disbelief.

‘No…i uhm yes. Y/N’, he responded way too hasty. ‘Won’t you ruin the moment I am confessing to you, please?!’

‘-But?!’, you complained.

‘But that’s it. That exactly. Earth is human and you are so…human, two of the things I like the most in the universe’, he stated bluntly, trying to put together the mess he had made. 

‘But that’s like the same thing?!’, you exclaimed, smirking as you took in the nervous man in front of you. Now it was your time to tease him and you began to quite like the idea of it.

‘Yeahhhhh, it might be’, he answered slowly, desperation showing in his face and you even realized a speck of disappointment showing in his posture for your ignorance of his smooth confession.

You decided nudged him softly and he eyed you with a hurtful expression on his face. In an instant you grabbed his collar to embrace him into a tight hug that made his heart flutter. 

‘Come here doctor, my doctor’, you said, placing a kiss on his neck that made him blush in an instant. You giggled.

‘That’s what I love about you. You. You don’t see me as all the others have. The old crazy man in a box. For you it was always just me, who I currently am. The doctor who wanted to forget but failed. the emotional wreck’, he whispered quietly, face buried in your hair. 

‘Nonono, you are just the best kind of alien I have met’, you said more comfortably now with the newly discovered feelings.

He held you an arm's length away from you. ‘That’ not that much of a great accomplishment, don’t you think?’, he teased.

‘Well’, you responded. ‘I’m probably gonna start calling you a stupid name up until eternity. Because I can’t possibly have a boyfriend without a real name!’

‘Nah, you’ll get over it’, the doctor exclaimed in confidence, squeezing your shoulders.

‘Rudy? Or maybe Oskar?’, you retorted sheepishly.

The doctor pulled you in for a real first kiss and to stop you from guessing names. You’d probably somehow come up with the correct one without noticing it, as far as he knew you, he thought. The sky behind the both of you exploded into beautiful flames of color to signalize the start of a new chapter, a new day, a new beginning…


End file.
